Narnia: 5 Song Challenge
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Five drabbles set to five songs featuring all of the Pevensie children! I was opting for humour in the majority of them. Anyways, please r&r!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARNIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I basically only own the computer this was written on.

**BroodingDarkness:** Okay, so for those who don't know:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of that song. No song choosing allowed.  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Thank you!

**Narnia: 5 Song Challenge  
**by Brooding Darkness

**Song 1: **Sunday Morning After by Amanda Marshall

Groaning at the light filtering in through the open curtains of just off the veranda, Edmund snuggled deeper into his covers well aware that his hangover was going to rule his day.

"Mngmn."

"Huh?"

Screwing his face cutely into his feather stuffed pillow, King Edmund the Just tried to do something which he was adverse to in that moment: he tried to remember who he had taken to be with him last night. He hoped that it was his lover and brother, Peter, but since they had been arguing in rage over the past two months, it was likely that the arm wrapped around him – which he was just noticing – might belong to someone else in the court.

"Peter?" He whispered tentatively, hope apparent.

"Who else were you expecting," the blonde groaned back. "And _why_ are the curtains open?"

"I don't know."

"I love you, you know?"

"I know. I love you too."

"We made up then?"

"Yeah, Peter. We've made up."

"Good."

**Song 2: **He's a Pirate by Hans Zimmer & Klaus Badelt

The high seas had always been something that Lucy admired. Maybe that was why she had received the East – because the sea was there. Either way she felt like a pirate out on an adventure every time she set sail even if it was just down the coastline. The waves ferocity was appealing in every way to her, and she could only hope to enjoy the feeling of fresh salt water on her face for years to come.

**Song 3: **Wishing on a Star by Miriam Stockley

The Eastern beach just outside of the Cair was both vast and beautiful. The four Kings and Queens often found themselves strolling along the dust-like sand at the end of a particularly busy day, and tonight was no different.

Clasping hands, Edmund let his head rest against Peters shoulder as they strolled side by side watching their sisters match their movements just ahead.

"Do you think that the stars fall here like they do back home?" Peter wondered out loud.

"Maybe. Why? Do you need a wish right now?" Edmund replied, looking up from his place on the blondes shoulder.

"No not right now. Right now everything's perfect," Peter sighed contentedly.

"Good."

"But if I did have to wish for something, it would be that these nights the four of us spend together would never end."

"Not ever?"

"Not ever," the High King smiled, squeezing Edmunds hand lightly and kissing the top of his dark windswept hair.

**Song 4: **A Foggy Day (in London Town) by Michael Bublé

London was filled with its usual hubble-bubble, people rushing to get to work or into a store. The war had changed almost everything, but it had never taken the need to get somewhere that a person had to get to on time. It was all very British, and quite frankly, Susan felt that they could all do with a little bit more of it.

Today was filled with a sun-glazed fog, and she was reminded briefly of a summer filled of bonfires and celebration which felt like a millennia ago, but was in fact only a year ago. She would never be able to return to that place, so it was a foggy London that she would have to deal with from now on. A foggy London that she felt she didn't know anymore.

And to get to know it, she would have to throw off her past life and live a new one. Filled with strange boys she stumbled over their words and forgot to hold doors open for her.

A foggy day in London.

She could only think of one thing worse.

**Song 5: **Every Heart by BoA

Lucy had never really understood why people felt like expressing their true feelings on only one day of the year. Why not express them _every_ day of the year? Wouldn't that make more sense? According to Susan it wasn't, and Edmund agreed to some extent but he had a different kind of thought process to most, so it didn't count.

Peter agreed with her. He agreed with her most of the time, so that meant that it was a good, sensible idea. So, why bother with Valentine's Day at all? Because it was the one day of the year where people would gather their courage together and actually do something with their hearts on their sleeves. Susan had always enjoyed Valentine's Day, Edmund had sneered at it until Peter had given him his first card, and Peter used it as an excuse to treat Edmund to a romantic escapade of some sort.

Lucy wished she could be like that again. Open to other's hearts as she was to her own. But Narnia had prevented that. She would never love another as she had in Narnia. But that didn't stop her from sending a card to the new boy on their street. Not that she'd put her name on it. It was a secret.

**Brooding Darkness: **Yeah, I don't really know where I was going with that last one, but there it is. Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
